Jinmay's Turn
by jamrulz
Summary: A/U. What if Jinmay was the chosen one and Chiro was a robot? Antauri/Jinmay Father/Daughter. Jinmay/Chiro
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this cartoon.

_Keep running, Jinmay. You're almost there. _A young pinkette withsea-foam green eyes ran through the tall grass, looking back from time to time. The school bullies always cornered her at the end of school. She was lucky she didn't have broken ribs for the past two weeks.

_They always bother me about my favorite animals-monkeys. _So engrossed was Jinmay in her thoughts, she didn't notice a shadow looming behind her. A hand gripped her shoulder, and with a surprised gasp, she fell onto the ground.

"Hey, Monkey Girl, did you bring a banana for school today?" Jinmay's eyes glistened with pain and fear. "N-no…"

"Well we have something for you! It's not a banana, but just as sweet." A fist met her face, and some bones crushed under the contact. Letting out a soft whimper, the girl pushed herself up on her hands and knees, only to be yanked down by her pigtails. "We're not done with you yet!"

Jinmay yelled out as she was stomped on in the stomach then kicked in the side. The taller boy began his assault on her face. After what felt like an eternity, it was over.

"See ya Freak!" Jinmay continued to stay there, letting the stinging sensation take over her being for a while before she let out a shaky sigh and slowly rose up on her feet. A few tears fell down the bloody face as the girl walked toward the orphanage.

Laying there on her bed in the corner, she looked out the window. Bright, silver stars met her vision and she smiled up at them wistfully. A shooting star fell out of the corner of her vision and her eyes widened.

"I wish I-" "Children, it's time for lights-out!" All of the other children snuggled down in their beds, but Jinmay looked out a few minutes longer.

_I wish I had a family…_

The next day was the last day of school, and Jinmay never felt so alive. The boys hadn't bothered her so far, but she knew they were out waiting for her to fall into their trap. Like that's gonna happen! This time she was going to take a different way home.

_I'll go out by the outskirts. They would never dream that a __**girl **__would go there!_ Jinmay kept the idea in her brain until the end of school. Outside, she looked around the street for a full minute, then looked over at the broken part of the fence that led to the deeper part of the forest. Her heart pumped with adrenaline and anticipation.

"Now!" Jinmay ran for all she's worth down the lot and managed to get there before the bullies found her. Sweating, and feeling a little tired, she slowed down to a walk, and looked at the trees. No one for sixty years went down this way, and she was feeling a little excited, like something new was going to happen to her.

A shadow in front of her caught her attention, and she looked up in shock. A huge robot was standing in front of her. It looked like it was alive.

_That's silly. Robots aren't alive. _She looked around the robot and gently placed her hand on its foot. She let out a soft cry as a door opened in front of her. "That's a little weird…" Jinmay looked at the robot undecided, but finally the urge to go in overpowered her, and she cautiously walked in.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's just a little dark. I can take it." The girl jumped when she felt another door swoosh open and she gasped softly at what was inside.

Glowing tubes of different colors met her gaze. Some things were floating inside and she walked a little closer to investigate. She went toward the purple tube and her eyes widened. There was a little black monkey with robotic features. He appeared to be peacefully asleep. In fact, all of the tubes had robot monkeys, and they appeared to be in the same state.

Jinmay continued to look at the black monkey. "Antauri…" Jinmay suddenly felt confused. "Why did I say that?" She looked around the room irritably. _No one has a robot without lights. There's gotta be a switch somewhere._ Sighing in relief, the girl saw one in the middle of the robot, and walked over to it confidently. Smiling, Jinmay pushed it…only to feel like she was being shocked. A green light fell over her and a roar rang in her ears.

After what felt like forever, the shocks slowly died. Letting out a soft sigh, Jinmay fell on her hands and knees, panting. Her heart froze when an English accent filled the silence.

"Who are you?"

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Jinmay gulped and slowly looked behind her. What she saw made her gasp in a mixture of terror and awe. The monkeys that were asleep a few minutes ago looked at her intently and warily.

"I…My name is Jinmay." The black monkey took a few steps toward her, causing the girl to move away slightly. The monkey stopped, obviously feeling her discomfort. "My name is Antauri. I am the second-in-command."

The blue monkey stepped forward. "My name is Mr. Hal Gibson. Don't call me 'Mister' or 'Hal'. Just Gibson please." Jinmay nodded, beginning to relax. The red monkey gave her a thumbs-up and a wink. "My name is Sprx-77 babe. But just call me Sprx." Jinmay giggled and nodded. The yellow monkey gave her a smile. "My name is Nova."

Sprx wrapped his arm around her, "We're an item." Nova's pink eyes turned from startled to smoldering angry. One of her hands turned to a huge yellow fist and she bonked him on the head.

"OW!" Gibson snickered quietly, and Sprx gave him a glare. "Don't start with me Hal." It was now Gibson's turn to give the glare.

Jinmay saw a green blur heading right for her, and before she could gasp, she was tackled by the green monkey. He looked up, giving her a cute smile, hugging her tightly. "My name is Otto. Do you want to be my friend?" Jinmay smiled down at him, "Sure." Otto smiled even wider and gripped her tighter.

"Um…Otto…can't breathe so well…" Otto let go of her, blushing. "Sorry." Jinmay turned to Antauri. "What is this place?" Antauri gave her a small smile, "This is the Super Robot. This is our battleship as well as our home." Sprx looked over at her, "So…where do you live?" Jinmay's eyes saddened and she looked at the floor.

"I…I live at the orphanage." All of the monkey's eyes widened, except Otto. He gave her a look of confusion, and asked, "What's an orphanage?" Jinmay took a deep breath and said in a soft tone, "An orphanage is for children who don't have families. Either their parents died or they didn't want them. My parents were the latter."

Nova placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Antauri just let out a deep sigh, and Otto ran to Jinmay and gave her a hug. Gibson and Sprx were turning a bit angry so they stayed in their places. Antauri opened his eyes and looked at the girl softly.

"Would you like to look around?" Jinmay sniffled and gave a small nod. "I have no school for five months. Why not?" The girl followed Antauri out of the room. Sprx turned to Gibson. "Is _she _the one who woke us up? I mean, she's a _kid_."

"I don't know Sprx. I just don't know."

Jinmay looked around in awe. It felt like a real home around the robot. Antauri smiled at Jinmay's cheerful face. The girl looked completely different than the girl who told them she was an orphan. "It's _so _beautiful here Antauri. You guys are lucky."

Antauri sighed, "I just wish it was used for just a home and not for any battles." Jinmay's eyes widened, "You fight?" Antauri nodded grimly. Sensing that that part was a touchy subject, Jinmay remained silent. "Is the orphanage…a kind place? Are you well taken care of there?"

Jinmay looked down, "Yeah…but I can tell they don't want me around. I've been with them ever since I was three. I heard that the cooks and head master say they wouldn't mind if 'the weird, homely pink girl' would be lost and never found."

Antauri felt a fiery brush of anger fill him before calming. Jinmay was a really sweet girl. It was hard to think that anybody would want to get rid of her.

"You said you were the second-in-command. Of what exactly?" Antauri looked up at her. "Of the Hyper Force."

Jinmay raised a pink eyebrow, "The Hyper Force?" "The team that protects Shuggazoom from evil."

Jinmay nodded and gave him a smile, "Well thank you for protecting us." Antauri smiled back, "You are most welcome. Now come. We must see what the rest of the team is up to." Antauri held out a metal hand.

Jinmay took it and both monkey and girl walked down the hall toward the control room.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibson gave Antauri a thumbs-up. "The controls are functioning properly again." Antauri nodded, "Good."

Sprx gave a wink to Jinmay, "Want to see this baby work, kid?" Jinmay smiled and nodded. "Don't blame you. Hit it Otto!" "Got it Sprx!"

The huge screen that had been black a few minutes ago first went static…then the view of Shuggazoom filled the screen.

"Wow…" Sprx smirked at her, "Pretty isn't it?" "Mm-hm…" Jinmay looked at all the monkeys with admiration and they looked up at her softly.

Jinmay heard a beeping noise and immediately looked at her pink watch. 5:20 p.m. She was gonna be late for dinner!

"I'm sorry team. I have to go." Antauri raised his hand, "Will you see us tomorrow?" Jinmay nodded, smiling, then quickly ran out of the robot. Antauri crossed his arms, closing his eyes in meditation. Sprx started the conversation. "Well…she was nice…" Otto's eyes had stars in them, "And pretty! I liked her hair…"

Gibson nodded, but still wore an uneasy expression. "She's a child, Antauri. Are you absolutely _sure _she's the one we've been waiting for?" The monkey team stopped their individual thoughts and looked at their older sibling in silence.

Antauri meditated for a few minutes more then turned toward his brothers. "She's definitely the Chosen One. I felt the Power Primate's power coursing through her from the minute I saw her. But…more astonishing…I think she had this power even _before _she woke us."

The rest of the team gasped with astonishment. Nova murmured, "How is that possible, Antauri?" Antauri's eyes furrowed, "How else would she have gotten into the Super Robot?"

No one had an answer for that.

Jinmay rolled her eyes as the head master began to lecture her…_again_. "Jinmay, you really need to be here on time. Do you know how many people were looking for you?"

_None…Zero…Nobody…_"Almost the whole staff." The head master nodded, brown eyes glaring into green. "Yes…but if you arrive late again, there will be no dinner for two days." Jinmay's eyes sparkled a bit with tears. Jill was late for three days in a row, and she still had dinner.

_I was right…they don't want me at all! _Jinmay nodded mutely, trying to hold the tears in. Nobody wanted her. Nobody ever will.

Jinmay waited until everyone was asleep, then she went down the stairs and out the door, suitcase in her hand. If they didn't want her there, she wasn't going to stay. Walking through the woods, suitcase in hand, she thought what she was going to do. Should she just…end it now?

**No. **Jinmay was never a suicidal person, and she wasn't about to start now. But…there had to be another way. _Maybe the monkeys wouldn't mind if I stay with them…at least for tonight. _

Quickly, Jinmay hurried to the location of the Super Robot.


	4. Chapter 4

Antauri woke up as he felt the surge of the Power Primate fly through his spirit. The girl was coming to the Super Robot. But the Power Primate was more powerful, kind of like it was pumping on oxygen. A feeling of sadness pierced his heart, and he realized the girl was sad.

Antauri sighed. _That orphanage again… _He quickly walked out to the front door to invite the little girl in.

Jinmay ran, panting from exhaustion and tears. _They might not be awake. This was stupid. _She found the Super Robot and leaned against its foot, sobbing quietly. Who would love _her_? She was so focused on her inner turmoil that she failed to hear Antauri open the door.

"Jinmay?" The girl turned, eyes filling with tears at the sight of the black monkey. "What is it?" She sniffled, and told him the whole story. She told him that the orphanage didn't want her anymore, and that everybody was lying to her. "So I'm running away from the orphanage. I don't belong there."

Antauri walked forward, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to stay here?" Jinmay looked at Antauri, shocked. He wanted _her _to stay? This had to be a trick.

"…What's the catch?" Antauri looked up at her seriously. "No catch. But I will have to be honest with you. When you woke up me and my brothers, you unleashed a strong power. It's called the Power Primate. It merged within your spirit and is now a part of you. We were told that whoever had the Power Primate will be our new leader." Antauri looked shocked, as if he didn't know why he said that last sentence. The thought hurt too much.

Jinmay was confused, "So…I'm supposed to be your leader?" Antauri nodded. "Well…I'm not sure I'm ready for that." Antauri nodded again, "I completely understand. You can still stay, and maybe you will let us train you. At least to fend off some people who might hurt you."

Jinmay nodded. "I'd love to Antauri."

Antauri led her to an unknown room. He closed his eyes tightly, as if he wanted to fight off the unwanted images. "This is where you will sleep." Jinmay nodded, tears drying. She walked through the door, looking at the bed, dresser, and the bare white walls. It was not a lot different from the orphanage, but it seemed a bit homely.

She went to the bed and snuggled under the covers. Her green eyes, which were usually bright and cheerful looked dull and lifeless. Antauri floated over to her and gently stroked her pink hair. Jinmay's eyes began to slowly close under Antauri's ministrations, enjoying the rare feeling of safety. Antauri smiled softly as Jinmay slept peacefully. He looked up as several footsteps were walking toward him.

Gibson looked surprised to see the girl back so soon. Otto couldn't help it, and skipped toward the girl. "Aw…she looks so _adorable_!" Nova looked at the girl sympathetically and Sprx gave a little smile at the sleeping girl. She did look kind of cute…

Otto climbed on top of the bed and snuggled against her. Jinmay curled subconsciously closer to the green monkey and fell back into a deep slumber. Antauri gently ushered the rest of his brothers out of the room, and turned back for a few minutes.

A pale beam of moonlight fell through the window and onto the young girl, illuminating her features. She looked so young, and Antauri was suddenly wishing that the Chosen One was somebody else. He walked back to the bed and shook Otto awake. The green monkey gave his elder brother an irritable look, but got up. Antauri gently ran a hand through the pink hair once more and walked out of the room.


End file.
